Angel of Hell
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Who knew meeting your father could bring up some heart wrenching memories...why is this figure so set on destroying Kagomes' life?... Will she give in to its demands to save her family and mate? How does she get herself into these situations?... And why does Sesshomaru want Inuyasha dead? SEQUEL TO: It Is You That I Desire
1. The Truth Is Out

"_Kagome is the Angel of Hell"_

No one knew what to say. Kagome knew she always felt incompletes but this was over kill.

"Okay I know you're angry but mostly confused so let us explain" Souta said.

"We are the rarest but most powerful types of demons out there" Itachi began.

"When your father mated me he was already a great and powerful demon but some of the Lords saw our relationship as a threat thinking that we can over throw them anytime we pleased. We can do some major damage by ourselves but together the whole world could have been at our feet. All we wanted to do was live peacefully. We tried everything to convince them that I wasn't a threat to anyone. I didn't care for wealth, power, or land. All I wanted was to be with my mate forever and always by his side but then something happened when Souta was 2 and you were still in my womb" by now she had silent tears running down her face so Souta took over.

"The other lands declared war on us" Souta began "I was only 2 at the time and mom was in no condition to fight so father lead us to the well. He put some kind of spell on it so that the well can only be used by us and the people we trust the most. Gramps stayed back to help father with the war but after getting injured father forced gramps back here with us."

"He made us promise never to come back until you found a mate, because by mating the one you love 100% is when your powers become known. After you mated Sesshomaru here we all sensed that your powers developed and I have no doubt that your father sensed it as well. The reason he wanted to wait till you found a mate was because you are the youngest and by the time you reached of age to look for a mate he believed everything would have calmed down" Itachi explained.

"Ever since you got pulled into the well grandfather has been following you to make sure nothing happened to you and updates us on what is happening between the lands" Sonya said "not only that but up until now he has known of your achievements as well as Soutas' and now that you have your full grown powers it is time we leave for home and meet your father" Sonya finished with a warm smile.

"Who is my father" Kagome asked curiously.

"The Lord of the Southern Lands" they said simultaneously.


	2. Introductions

"How do you feel love" Sesshomaru asked. It's been about a week since her family came out. Souta, Hitomi, Itachi, and Sonya left that very night for the feudal era. They understood that Kagome wanted to stay back a little longer to process everything so they didn't pressure her.

"I'm not sure" she said lying against his chest. The two were on her bed and he was sitting against the wall with her between his legs.

"I mean I still can't believe that this happening. I'm an Angel of Hell, my family is from the feudal era, and my father is the Lord of the South. How am I suppose to feel really knowing that an entire part of my life was sealed away before I even opened my eyes" she said softly leaning into his arms.

"But you must remember that this was all to protect you and your family. If it had not ben for your father you, your mother and brother probably wouldn't be here, you may never have met the friends you have today or your son" he said holding her close.

"And I wouldn't be here with you in your arms right now" she said with a small smile. She turned in his embrace and kissed his lips.

"What do you plan on doing" he asked nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Call the store and let them know I'm going home for a few months" she said getting up.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin will ride Ah-Un" Sesshomaru instructed.

"We will follow behind on Kilala" Sango said as she and Miroku finished strapping in the twins securely.

_**(I forgot what it's called but you strap on your front and put the baby in with him/her facing your chest) **_

Inuyasha ran as always. Kagome got onto Sesshomarus' cloud with him as he led the way to Southern Lords' palace.

After about a 3 hour trip they arrived at the gates.

"Presenting Princess Kagome of the South and her Mate Lord Sesshomaru of the West and their guests" the guards bowed respectively on one knee not looking up till they all past.

"How did they know who I was" she asked under her breath.

"Because I informed them you were coming soon and my assumptions of you bringing your mate and friends were right" a voice said greeting them at the door.

"Hey gramps" Kagome said giving him a hug.

"It is good to see you finally here granddaughter" he said embracing "but your father is not here at the moment he had a meeting to get to but he wants all of you to make yourselves at home. I myself will just be roaming the palace to make sure I still know where everything is but first….Rona" he called out.

Out of nowhere was a small cloud of mist and appeared a siren demoness. She had beautiful blue eyes but not as mesmerizing as Kagomes' ocean blue eyes that was now lined with silver. She wore a plain blue Kimono like most of the female servants. She had long black hair that was naturally curly and stopped at her mid back.

"Kagome dear, this is Rona, your personal servant. If you need help with anything just call for her. Rona will show you all to your chambers" he said before departing.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Princess Kagome" she said kindly with a bow.

'_Princess… That's not gonna work'_

"Please Just call me Kagome I do not care for formalities" Kagome said kindly.

"I am sorry my Princess but it is only respectable if I call you by your title" she said.

'_Damn'_ she thought. She had the same problem at Sesshomarus' castle sometime back. They kept calling her Lady.

"Well since you are my personal servant I demand you call me Kagome at least when it's just us" she said amused.

"Umm... Well…Okay" Rona said a little hesitant. No one, especially royalty, has ever shown her this much kindness.

"Oh and another thing I do not care for calling you my servant I rather have you as a friend. I never liked having people waiting on me hand and foot. It feels weird and unnecessary" she said.

"If that is what you wish" she said looking at her a little shyly "please follow me so I may show you to your chambers" they all followed.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

"How does it feel?" Sesshomaru whispered kissing and nipping her mate mark.

"Hmmm" she moaned softly "this or being a princess" she giggled.

"Both" he growled softly in her ear.

"Well it feels a little weird being royalty but I seriously doubt it would change me" she explained "and as for this" she pulled away and kissed his lips "it feels tempting but it has to stop. I don't want my fathers' first impression to see us making out" she giggled seeing him glare at her but he understood.

The two were in the gardens just relaxing and walking around. Miroku and Sango were with the twins, Inuyasha was somewhere in one of the trees and kids were off exploring the palace grounds.

"PRESENTING LORD HITACHI OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS" Kagome turned around immediately and dragged Sesshomaru into the castle. She really wanted to make a good impression so she had to be there with her family to greet him.

Feeling his arm about to be ripped from its socket he picked her up bridal style and used his demonic speed. They were with the others in matter of seconds.

"Thanks" Kagome said holding his hand.

"Hn" was his only reply.

No sooner were the doors opened and presented a beautiful dark hair blue eyed man. He was as tall as Sesshomaru, maybe a little taller by 2 inches. He had well toned muscular body but nothing over the top. He had long shiny black hair that past his shoulders but was in a high ponytail. He wore the same kind of Kimono like Sesshomaru but this one was white with purple, blue, and red design patterns and on his for head was the Southern Symbol the Caduceus Symbol.

"Welcome back love" Sonya said happily literally flying into his arms.

"My beautiful Sonya" he said nuzzling into her hair. He kissed her forehead and greeted his son.

"Hello Souta and hello to you to Hitomi" he said.

"Greetings father" Souta said as the shook arms.

"Hello Lord Hitachi" Hitomi said respectively.

"What did I say about formalities" Hitachi sighed.

"Oh sorry um hello Hitachi" she said nervously.

"That's better" he chuckled. He then turned to see Kagome but she was hiding halfway behind her mate.

Sesshomaru moves aside to put her in full view.

"And this mesmerizing creature must me my little girl Kagome" his eyes and voice was filled with love and compassion.

"H-hello" she said shyly. She didn't really plan ahead. She had no idea what to say to him.

'_Damn it'_ she growled inwardly. Now her own father has her feeling like a vulnerable child.

"So I see Souta was truthfully when he said you are a shy little thing" Hitachi chuckled.

Souta just whistled nonchalantly at seeing his sisters' death glare.

Kagome tensed when she felt her father pulled her into his arms but soon relaxed and hug back.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. How it killed me that I couldn't see you when you were born and how I wasn't there" he said softly. His voice was sad and remorseful.

"Its okay" Kagome said softly "at least you're here now and we're all together again"

They stayed like that for about 3 minutes before pulling away.

"Now" Hitachi said looking at everyone else "besides Lord Sesshomaru I do not believe I had the pleasure of meeting the rest of you"

"Greetings my Lord" Miroku said coming fourth bowing respectively "My name is Miroku and this is my dear wife Sango and our kids Sakura and Aki"

"It is honor Lord Hitachi" Sango said bowing. The twins tried to mimic their parents but fell on their butts.

"May I" Hitachi asked.

"Oh um of course" Sango said. She picked up her kids and gave them over to Hitachi.

"Miroku" he said under his breath "why does that name ring a bell"

"Well I traveled with your daughter since she first came through the well" Miroku explained.

"No that's not…" his eyes darkened when he remembered.

"You're the sick pervert who went around groping women and that included my daughter" he growled.

"Well ah you see" he said with a nervous laugh.

'_Damn it gramps'_ Kagome thought glaring at her grandfather. He felt her gaze and immediately went behind Souta. Only a fool will mess with the Angel of Hell.

"No that was the old him" Kagome said quickly coming to his rescue "you see Miroku changed his ways long ago and now he is like my brother and Sango my sister" she explained.

"Very well" Hitachi huffed. He gave him and Sango back their pups, and then faced Inuyasha.

Hitachi went closer. He looked from him to Sesshomaru then back to him.

"So you're Sesshomarus' brother"

"Half" they both corrected.

"So am I to assume that you're the one who broke my daughters heart for the last 3 years" he said seriously.

"What didn't you tell him old man" Kagome seethed after appearing behind her grandfather.

"Well ah you see what had happen was that I um… I have to go" he then raced off to the gardens.

"That is correct" Inuyasha said sadly with his ears drooping "I couldn't forget about my first love and by the time I did it was already too late" he was going to dignify his actions. He still felt like shit every time he saw Kagome.

"But every thing is fine now" Kagome said with a nervous laugh "we're still best friends and all"

Hitachi turned his gaze to the three teens.

"I am Shippo Higarashi" he said bowing.

"What" Hitachi said taken back hearing the last name "but how, you're a fox demon"

"I adopted Shippo when I first met him 3 years ago. Inuyasha and I helped him get revenge on the demons that killed his parents and ever since we've always been together"

"Oh I see well it is nice meeting you pup" Hitachi said "and I do not want you or anyone else in this room bowing or calling me Lord because it seems in some way you all family with my daughter"

"Who is this adorable little lady" Hitachi said making Rins' face blaze up in heat.

"This is my adoptive daughter Rin" Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Hello Rin" Hitachi said.

"Hello my L- I mean Hitachi" she quickly corrected herself.

"I always wondered how Sesshomaru became soft for humans" he said with a chuckle after seeing Sesshomarus' ice cold death glare. He's known Sesshomaru for many centuries and loves getting under his skin.

He then turned to face Kohaku.

"Greetings Hitachi-san I am Kohaku, little brother of Sango and little brother figure to Kagome"

"Kohaku" Hitachi repeated "you must be the same Kohaku that was once being controlled by that vile creature Naraku" he said clarifying.

"Yes, uh that is me" he said.

"Well I want to welcome you all into my home, you are never strangers here so do not be afraid to visit" he announced. After that everyone went there separate ways after Hitachi left with Sonya to um… _reconnect._


	3. DreamsVisionsOne on One

It was around 7 a.m. when Sesshomaru got up and began to get dressed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you love it's no trouble at all" Kagome said holding the covers over her naked form.

Sesshomaru turned and saw her eyes were begging him to change his mind. He crawled over to her and kissed her passionately. She already knew the answer.

"I will be back by night fall if not sooner love. I am just going to check on our lands. Since the defeat of the hanyou, complaints have gone down so I maybe back sooner. In the meantime why not use the time you have and connect with your father" he suggested.

There really wasn't anything to do back at the Western Kingdom at all but he wanted Kagome to have a relationship with her father.

"Okay" she said softly. He gave her one more kiss but this one was hot and filled with fire.

"I will see you soon love" and then he formed his cloud and flew off from the balcony.

Kagome stayed there until he was out of sight. She went back in and securely locked the doors back. She crawled into bed and went back to sleep.

_***Her Dream:**_

_Kagome and her family, including her father, were on their way back to the well to leave for the future. Hitachi announced that in one month their will be a ball at the palace to celebrate his family's' return._

_Kagome was never the one to wear a Kimono. She always fell over or tripped and she didn't want to embarrass her family, mate, or herself so she decided to get a dress from the present era._

"_Hey Kagz" Inuyasha yelled from the ground "I'll race ya the rest of the way"_

_Those two were always so competitive. She turned and gave her mate a kiss on lips before taking of to the skies._

"_You're on" Kagome laughed._

_On your mark" Inuyasha said kneeling low to the ground._

"_Get set" Kagome continued getting into stance._

"_GO!" the two were gone before anyone blinked._

"_Come on slow poke" Inuyasha laughed as he took 1__st__ place. He missed his best friend and the fun they used to have. Ever since she mated Sesshomaru he rarely saw her. So he would take advantage of the moments they do share._

"_Who you calling slow poke" Kagome laughed from directly above him._

"_What the" he breathed "It looks like I don't have to go easy on ya any more" he smirked arrogantly as he went full speed. It was hell to keep up but Kagome wouldn't let that stop her._

"_AAAHHHH" Inuyasha stopped immediately hearing her scream. He looked back and saw some dark figure behind her._

"_KAGOME" he yelled racing to her._

_Hearing her screams everyone raced towards them, by the time they got there she was unconscious with an eerie black aura surrounding her._

"_Inuyasha what the hell happened" Sesshomaru growled._

"_The hell if I know. One minute we're racing the next she screams and some dark thing is behind her and this happened"_

_***In Kagomes Mind:**_

"_W-who's there?" Kagome asked hearing little voices surrounding her. She couldn't see anything. It was pitch black._

_So you have returned once again miko __the dark voice chucked darkly __and I see you have your powers as well._

"_What do you want? Who are you?" _

_My dear I am many things. I am the very thing you fear the most__ the voice roared as flames shot up __and I have come to take you back where you belong my little Angel__ it chuckled._

"_I'm not going anywhere with you" Kagome spat._

_Oh my dear you have no choice for no one can escape Death for I AM IMMORTAL __the voice roared. __I am the very thing that haunts your soul. I can appear any where I want. You cannot escape for it is the inevitable. I will take you and you will rule by my side in the fiery pits of hell._

"_I will never do such a thing" Kagome snarled._

_I know you won't go willingly but I am feeling quite generous today. Either join me willingly or your kits and mate will die at my feet. Not even The Great Dog Demon Inu Tashio was strong enough to escape me. _

"_Why are you doing this to me" Kagome sobbed with tears building up._

_You have 1 week to give me an answer or one by one all who is dare and close to you will become my minions of the dead __the voice left with a ghostly dark chuckle._

_***End Of Dream***_

Kagome shot up in a cold sweat looking around.

"What the hell was that" she panted under her breath "It felt so real" she got out of bed and got cleaned up and got dressed for the day.

She headed out and saw almost everyone was already at the breakfast table talking and waiting. She looked around and saw her brother and parents weren't here yet so she sat in front of Hitomi.

"Hey Kagome are you okay" Hitomi asked concerned.

"Yeah mama you look a little pale" Shippo said.

"I'm fine just a little tired. I couldn't really sleep that well without Sesshomaru" she said nervously. Well that was technically half the truth.

"You're a terrible liar Kagome" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes "I know there's more to what you're letting on" he pressed further.

"There's nothing wrong Inuyasha sheesh just a little tired that's it" she said annoyed.

"Keh whatever" he huffed.

Kagome saw he was little hurt because he knew she was lying, but she didn't even know what was going on. It was probably nothing so why get everyone worked up.

Breakfast was quite with the tension in the air. There was little conversation really. After breakfast Kagome just wanted to relax and forget about that dream and the fight with Inuyasha.

"Kagome" she looked up and saw her father.

"Hi dad" she said with bright smile.

"There's my little princess" he chuckled. He was happy that she wasn't so shy around him any more. He sat next to her and the two just gazed out at the garden.

"I have heard many things from your grandfather about all of your accomplishments. Not only were you the Shikon Miko, but you help destroyed one of the most powerful hanyuos' out there, you have a wonderful life back in the present and such wonderful friends" he said looking at the sky.

"Not a day went by that didn't think of you, Sonya or Souta. Everyday I would find myself just wanting to come and get you but with that war and all those attacks on my land I couldn't escape to even breathe let alone see you guys"

"It's okay really" she said softly laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled at this and laid his head on top of hers "I'm actually happy you did what you did. Mom couldn't fight with me in her and Souta was too young. You didn't want us getting hurt or worse so you did what you had to do to protect your family but look on the bright side…. We now have all eternity and beyond to be a family and learn more about each other."

"That we do my daughter that we do"

They sat in another comfortable silence until he spoke.

"I must say that I never would have guessed you would be the one to mate The Killing Perfection" he chuckled. He knew Sesshomaru for many centuries and knew he wasn't heartless just lonely so he keeps people at bay, but still it was something he never saw coming.

"That's a funny story actually" Kagome giggled as she started from when she first met Sesshomaru.


	4. Nightmares

It was almost sun down and Sesshomaru still wasn't back. Everyone retired to bed but Kagome wanted to wait for her mate. She always felt so safe and at peace in his arms but right now she was doing everything to not fall asleep before his arrival.

"Maybe a few minutes" she said tiredly. It's been a long day. She spent a few hours with her father and two even went flying together. She, Rin, and Hitomi caused hell for Souta, and then the rest of the day was spent with her nieces. They loved chasing Inuyasha trying to slay him.

Kagome began to slowly doze off. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone.

_***Kagomes' Dream:**_

_It was a peaceful day in the feudal era. Sakura and Aki were playing in the flowers and Sango and Miroku were relaxing under a tree. Inuyasha was off walking with Rona and her parents were being all lovey dovey. Itachi were torturing Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo with tall tales he used to tell her and Hitomi and Souta were at the pond._

"_Are you enjoying yourself love" Sesshomaru asked holding from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_Yes, today is amazing. No one but family and friends enjoying each others company. It couldn't be any more perfect then this" she said softly._

"_I can think of 2 ways that can make today even more perfect" he smirked._

"_Pervert" she giggled. She knew that tone to well. The last time he suggested sex she was locked up in their chambers for 2 weeks straight._

"_Okay I suppose that can wait until this one shows himself" he said lovingly rubbing her big belly._

"_What should we name him" she asked warmly over lapping his hand with her small ones_

"_Kurono Ouji Tashio" Sesshomaru said after thinking a bit._

"_Dark Prince" she said "That fits perfectly" she said with amusement._

_Soon enough it was nightfall and Kagome was out in the garden as usual watching the moon._

"_You shouldn't be out here at night especially in your condition" she turned and saw her mate._

"_I know but I couldn't help it" she said going back to the moon._

"_What was that" she asked a little alarmed feeling the ground shake._

"_Oh My Kami" she said under her breath. The ground started to shake then cracks appeared._

"_What the hell is going on" Sesshomaru growled taking his mate into his arms. The ground cracked with dark dead souls emerging as they began to fly around them as fire blasted from the ground._

_You did not take my warning my Angel__ and dark voice said __You thought my words to be false something conjured from you imagination __it chuckled as it came closer_

"_If you value your life you will leave immediately" Sesshomaru growled._

_Lord Sesshomaru it is quite an honor I have heard many tales of you_

"_I care not for what you have heard, leave or it's your head"_

_So the tales are true. Humans have softened you up just like your dear father…Hmm….Let me fix that_

"_SESSHOMARU NOOOO" Kagome yelled when she saw darkness entered his body._

"_Sesshomaru" she cried trying to wake him._

"_Remove yourself from my person you disgusting wench" he snarled._

"_Sesshomaru" she sobbed._

"_What did you do to my mate" Kagome yelled. His aura was now dark and cold as his eyes bled red._

_I have done nothing but revert him back to himself. He sees you as a human and is disgusted with you. Now he is an Angel of Death__._

"_DIE" Sesshomaru snarled._

_***End of Dream***_

"SESSHOMARU NOOO" she screamed shooting up from her pillow drenched in cold sweat.

You see Kagome I am very much real a voice said darkly before appearing by the foot of the bed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PALACE" Kagome yelled.

Scream all you want my dear for no one can here you the dark figure chuckled.

'_One of us… One of us… One of us' _those chants were repeated as dark souls surrounded her room.

You are the Angel of Hell. You were created to create chaos and mayhem. You can never live the life you wish with all of these people for you do not belong here. Your heart is tainted with the hate you hold for the hanyou, it is corrupted with jealousy for the undead miko even though she does not walk this Earth any more. Your soul is filled with regret, remorse, depression and hate. You may fool them but you do not fool me my dear. The figure disappeared then reappeared beside her.

For we are the one of the same it whispered darkly in her ear.

"NO" Kagome yelled "GET AWAY" the room was soon engulfed in a white light.

You will see me soon my darling Angel the voice laughed before evaporating.

"KAGOME" her head snapped and saw Sesshomaru coming towards her from the balcony.

"Sesshomaru" she cried jumping into his arms and crying on his shoulder.

He went to the bed and sat down with her in resting against his lap.

"Please don't leave me" she cried "Please don't I Love you so much and only you Sesshomaru" she cried into his haori.

"Kagome please calm down love I love you as well and only you, you know that I will never betray you. Please calm down and tell me what happened" he commanded but softly while trying to soothe the trembling woman in his arms.

"I Love You, I Love You, I Love You" was all she repeated before she cried herself to sleep.

'_What could have happened after I left'_ he asked himself looking down at his mate. He crawled into bed with her still in his arms. He laid her next to him after pulling the covers over them.

"I Love You My Mate" he said softly before kissing her forehead. He held her close and protectively in his arms.

"And will always be there for you no matter what the situation. We will get through this together" he pulled her closer to his chest and snuggled closely to her as he drifted off.


	5. The Legend of Midiriko

Right now everyone was in the dining hall except Kagome and Sesshomaru. He will not let her leave until she explained her actions from last night.

"What happened when I was away" it was soft but demanding tone.

Kagome new there was no point in trying to creep around it besides she hated lying to him especially because since they first met he has never lied to her.

"Okay it all started the night you left" she then went on to the dreams she's been having and her last encounter with him in their room.

"And then you came in" she finished clinging to him. Sesshomaru was past furious. Some dare threatened not only him but his mate and pups.

"I don't know what to do Sesshomaru" he was brought from his thought when he heard her desperate cries and she cried in his chest. He put his arms around her and let his chest rumble a little knowing that will calm her.

"_You_ don't have to do anything for _WE_ will get through this. No one will take you from this Sesshomaru" he promised.

"Come let us bathe" he picked her up and heading to their personal springs. After grooming each other, they just rested with him leaning on the edge on her with her back on his chest but soon they got out dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning everyone" Kagome said softly.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said coming in behind her.

"Is there something wrong Kagome" Miroku asked concerned. Kagome was always so cheerful in the mornings especially when she found out she was an Angel. She will literally fly to the table.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who simply nodded.

She took in a deep breath and "It seems I… I mean Sesshomaru and I" she said quickly correcting herself after hearing his warning growl.

"We have a new enemy 100 times worst then Naraku"

"What do you mean" Inuyasha growled.

She went onto tell everything she told Sesshomaru.

'_So it has begun'_ 4 people thought along the same lines.

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch then you truly don't know me" Inuyasha huffed.

"I don't want any of you in this" Kagome said seriously.

"But Kagome" Sango protested.

"That especially goes for you two" Kagome said.

"I refuse to bring any of you into this and if you go against my wishes I will never forgive you nor will I forgive myself" she warned.

No way was she bringing them into this. Sango and Miroku have a family, Inuyasha is falling for Rona and the kids…well that went without saying. Her family just reunited and she won't let anything tear them apart.

They watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru left for the gardens.

"We cant just sit here and do nothing" Inuyasha growled when he knew they were out of hearing range.

"I agree but want can we do, even together we are not strong enough to beat death itself" Miroku.

"But there has to be something, like a spell or something that can tell us how to beat this" Rin said on the verge of tears.

Just the thought of loosing her parents made her break.

"I mean has anything like this ever happened before" Sango asked looking at Kagomes parents.

"Only once in history" Itachi said "it was many centuries ago and I was but a mere pup myself when I heard of this legend. It was the legend of a simple miko who cared not just for humans but demons as well. Many humans saw her as corrupt and tainted. They saw her as a traitor for helping their number one enemy, but like Kagome she had a big heart and little hate. She would travel from village to village in helping anyone and everyone that she could. A couple years past and anger flared. Many high class demons saw this woman as an ally but hated the way her own kind treated her so they declared war. Many families and lives were lost through out the battle. Families mourned over there lost and others were so infuriate that they blamed the miko and cursed her. They told her it was her fault. Humans and demons were never to become one that they were sworn enemies and that's how it was suppose to be. She always questioned that theory for she has traveled to many lands but met few demons that tried to kill her or harm her on sight. She was one of the very few humans to actually understand demons. After the war she was chased out of every human village she came across. One day a wolf demon took shelter from a horrible snow storm and found the priestess almost half dead. The wolf demon heard many stories of how she would tend to those she should fear and hate. The wolf thought she was brave and pure for what she has done, for most priestesses would purify demons on sight but she cared and tended for them. He saw there was no harm in the girl and took care of her like she did for his kind. The storm lasted for days but day by day the two became close and soon enough the fell in love. After a few months they mated. The two lived a happy loving life until the night he was murdered by one of the best human assassins out there. Her heart soon became corrupt and her soul tainted with pure hate and anger. No one has seen nor heard from the priestess since. One night death itself showed its face for the first time because she was the first to have such a heavy heart and corrupt soul. It fed off her hate and rage and fueled its power. She knew what she was doing was wrong but without the love of her life she had nothing so she went with death to hell. The two were going to rule the surface lands together. She wanted revenge on the ones who wronged her and took away what was most precious. The night of the invasion the begged and wept at her feet for mercy but her eyes and soul were cold and dull. She took no pity on the urchins who wronged her. All of Japan was in complete turmoil and many were reduced to ash. There plan was almost complete until she saw something she never thought she would again. She saw her wolf lover. He reminded her of what a wonderful carefree woman she was and what she was doing was not her nor would it solve anything. He told her she had to forgive and try to move on that no matter what he will be waiting for her. She locked herself away crying for days wanting nothing more that to be in his arms once more. She began to regain herself and tell death that she wanted no part of it any longer and that this had to stop. Death just laughed in her face and called her weak and emotional. Something inside her cracked at all the insults. No one, not even she knew of the power she possessed. She was almost as powerful as the Kamis' above. She ran till she found a deserted quiet clearing where she began to chant. Death saw what she was trying to but couldn't past the barrier. Her body began to glow bright pink as her lifeless body levitated to the skies. There was this scream of pain and agony as light shot out from her body as it engulfed all of Japan. Everything that was once ash was now living and healthy. Lives were restored and peace was made. Death was no match for how much love and care she possessed for the light itself rendered death powerless and sent him back to pits of hell from once he came." Itachi finished.

"Who was the priestess" Kohaku asked totally engulfed with the story.

"Midiriko"


	6. These Are My Confessions

"It's time for you to come clean Kagome" Souta finally spoke up.

They were all in Hitachis' study trying to figure out how to help Kagome.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked comfused.

"You know what I mean sis" he said darkly.

She just stared at him confused then her eyes widened when she figured out what he meant.

"Leave it alone Souta" Kagome said coldly.

Now everyone was intrigued.

"That was long ago and you know I haven't been that way since I got better" she said seriously.

"What are you two talking about" Sonya asked.

"Remember the time Kagome had to go to the hospital" Souta said never breaking eye contact with his little sister.

"Yes I do" Sonya said looking at her daughter.

"Sout leave it alone" she growled.

"I know why" he said.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS SOUTA SO SHUT THE HELL UP" Kagome roared.

"THAT DAMN THING SAID YOU HAVE HATE IN YOUR HEART WHICH MEANS YOU KEPT THAT PAIN LOCKED IN ALL THESE YEARS THAT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS KAGOME" Souta snarled.

"Kagome sit" Hitachi demanded "Souta explain"

"It was a few years ago when Kagome was almost 16. We all know that everytime she came back early was because she and Inuyasha had a fight" he explained looking as the tears of pain rolled down her face.

"But this time it was different. She was so depressed it was like she had given up all hope. She locked herself away in her room for weeks and refused to talk to anyone. The only time she came out was to get her food from the tray we would leave at her door. There were times we went into her room to try and talk but she never acknowledged us" now his tears began to show at the memory of almost losing his sister.

"Soon she just cut herself off from the world and stopped eating altogether. One day I came home from school and went to check on her. When I found her she was unconscious and so thin you could see her bones. I found food we bought her under her bed. I rushed her to the hospital then called mom. The doctor said she will survive but she was in critical condition. Mother, gramps, and I had to force her to eat. After I asked why she had done what she did she started crying and jumped in my arms. All I could get out of her was that I hate Inuyasha."

Now everyone was staring at Inuyasha. He looked just as confused.

"W-what the hell did I do" he defended.

"What did you do" Kagome said with tears coming down as she spoke with a dark tone "WHAT DID YOU DO" she yelled "YOU DESTROYED ME THAT's WHAT YOU DID"

"THAT DAY I LEFT FOR HOME WAS SAME DAY I SAW YOU AND KIKIYUO HAVING SEX IN THE WOODS AFTER YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME" Kagome yelled as the tears kept coming.

"WHAT" her parents and Souta yelled. Souta knew it had something to do with Inuyasha but never knew what he did to cause her so much distress.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND ME ALONE THAT YOU CHOSE ME BUT A WEEK LATER I SEE YOU RUTTING THAT BITCH IN THE WORDS" she yelled.

All that could be heard were dangerous growls coming from her family and pups and death glares from her friends but she ignored that and kept on ranting.

"I did everything for you" she said with venom "I left my life to be with YOU, to help YOU get the shards, I put my life on the line everday, I loved and cared for YOU, cooked for YOU, to help YOU achieve your dreams of being a full demon, but how did you repay me. You went behind my back and said YOU loved HER then took her. I went home depressed and angry. Angry because I did that to myself, you always said you care for me but you left me to be with her. You said you would always be by my side but how many times did NARAKU get me because you saw HER soul collectors and left. I kept forgiving you and defending you saying that you will come around that you needed closure but deep down I knew what was going on. Every time I went home I trained and trained and trained just so that you can notice me just once but you never did even though the others did. No matter how strong I got you kept comparing me to that lifeless doll. She was stronger, she was prettier, and she was smarter. All you ever did when we first met was compare me to her no matter how much you knew it hurt me, but I never said anything. I was tired of it. I was tired of you and this damn power you had over me I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted the pain to stop. I wanted you to love me like you did her but you never even truly cared. All I wanted was to die and forget. I felt sick knowing that you had that power over me. I felt sick knowing tha them i was in love with rather spend his life ith the dead" By now the tears calmed but still fell as her puffy eyes looked at her former lover. Sesshomaru was holding her trembling body to her trying to calm her.

He knew all these feelings were from the past. He knew she didn't have love for the hanyuo anymore, she just needed to let hat anger out.

"Do you know how it feels Inuyasha" her aura was black and her voice cold "Do you know how it felt for me to remain by you all this time. Ever since we met, you have done nothing but hurt me so much that at a point in time death was my only savior from the pain. The only thing you made clear to me is that I was so unworthy of your love that you rather be with the dead" her head lowered making her bangs cover her eyes.

"Is that how you felt Inuyasha. Did you truly believe that the dead could have loved you more then I. Am I really that disgusting and worthless to you that you rather be with the woman who did nothing but betray you for so long and tried to kill?" she questioned softly but they heard the heart wrenching pain in her voice.

She let out a low bitter laugh as she said "After all I was only your shard detector. I was dumb to ever think you would have ever loved me the way I used to love you"

She got out of her mates' arms and flew out the window to be alone. She forgave him long ago and now she has Sesshomaru. She loves him more then she ever did Inuyasha, but she kept the pain Inuyasha caused her to herself and now it's all in the open.


	7. Rollin In Th Deep

Inuyasha sat there wide eyed and speechless. He was stunned at her outburst. He had absolutely no idea how much damage he did to her. He was snapped out of his thoughts at a loud angry roar.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PALACE" Hitachi roared making his palace shake.

"But I have to talk" Inuyasha was soon cut off by his brothers' iron fist that connected with his jaw.

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE. YOU HAVE CAUSED HER ENOUGH HARM." Sesshomaru snarled before going out to find his mate. The others followed Sesshomarus' actions as Inuyasha left the palace grounds.

Sesshomaru soon found his mate as he followed her voice. Her voice was so broken and desperate but beautiful all the same. When he got there he was speechless. He hid his presence and hid in a tree. Kagome was right there standing on water of one of the ponds in the garden with different visions of her, Inuyasha, and Kikiyuo.

_**(Scenery: Kagome is standing on water with pink flames going around the entire pond and she stood in the middle. What Sesshomaru is seeing is like holograms of what she feels…. By the way that's another one of her powers.)**_

_***A little earlier before Sesshomaru left to find Kagome***_

Kagome stood there in front the pond with pink flames coming from her palms. She blew softly, now the entire outer edge of the pond was surrounded with pink flames. She walked right through it un harmed and stood in the middle as she began to sing.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

_**There was an image of her Inuyasha and 3 of their own pups running around and laughing.**_

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

And you played it, to the beat

_**There was now an image of her and Inuyasha cuddling at night, but he left for Kikiyuo when she fell asleep.**_

_***Back to Normal***_

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one on you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Make a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

_**Kikiyuo and Kagome were now battling for the right to Inuyasha.**_

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

And you played it, to the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it, with a beating

_**Kagome sat their and watch the love of her life walk away with Kikiyuo. **_

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

_**The image showed her training while she thought of Inuyasha being with Kikiyuo.**_

You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

It all, it all, it all

_**She was visioning them as a family with love and care and many pups running around.**_

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

And you played it to the beat

_**She screamed in agony as she ran after Inuyasha but the faster she ran the further away it seemed as he left with Kikiyuo.**_

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat.

_**The real Kagome reached out her hand as if trying to hold on to the hologram Inuyasha. **_

When song ended everything faded away as she held herself walking back to shore. She wiped the tears away and looked towards the sky. 11 pairs of eyes watched in sorrow seeing there loved one so broken.

"Kagome" she almost jumped but calmed when she saw it was her mate.

"I swear I don't love him the way I used you Sesshomaru" she said softly wiping away the remaining tears.

She felt him sit behind her a sit her in his lap as he held her close.

"I know love, I know" he said softly soothing her. He was actually glad she did what she did know she could move forward completely and not think of the past.

"Do you feel better" he asked concerned. She looked up and kissed his lips passionately.

"I feel great" she said softly "as long as I have you I will always feel perfect" she said snuggling into his chest.

"And as long as I have you I will forever feel at peace"


	8. KAGOME!

He was a little reluctant at her request to be aloe but soon gave in to those beautiful eyes.

"If you are not in our chambers in the next 20 minutes I will come for you myself" he warned. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately before releasing her.

She wanted to think and she wanted to be alone. Sesshomaru didn't like this idea one bit. He was against spying on his mate, but with that thing out to get her he didn't have a choice. He rested in a tree about 15 feet away from Kagome with his presence hidden. He made sure to stay out of sight as he rested on the highest branch.

He just watched as his mate stared up into the night sky.

'_I cannot nor will I bring him into this'_ she thought to herself.

'_The time draws near Kagome'_ a dark voice said in her mind.

'_I will join you' _

"KAGOME NOOOO" she heard Sesshomaru yell as he rushed to her.

"I am sorry I wasn't strong enough my love" was the last thing he heard before a black hole took her into the ground.

"She is my Angel now" a dark voice chuckled darkly.

"KAGOME COME BACK" he yelled punching the ground "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE. YOU SAID WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER" he could careless if anyone saw his tears.

"Come back" his voice was soft but broken.

Sadness was soon replaced with anger and revenge.

He was to blame. It was he who caused her so much hurt. It was him who made her feel worthless and disposable.

'_Inuyasha' _he thought as his eyes dangerously bled red.

_***One hour away from the Southern Palace***_

Inuyasha sat there depressed in a tall tree on the highest branch. He ran over all the words Kagome said to him. He remembered the hate in her voice but the betrayal screamed from her eyes. Her heart was crushed and her soul shattered and it was all because of him.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he said softly letting a single tear fall.

He will never forget how broken and desperate she looked. He saw her soul turn cold and her heart a block of ice.

"WHAT THE HELL" he yelled dodging someone's attack but he didn't sense anyone.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT'S YOUR DEAL" he yelled furious that he attacked without any reason.

"You do nothing but plague this Sesshomaru of your existence" Sesshomaru seethed with blood red eyes red to kill "It is because of you father is dead, it is because of you your pathetic mother died, and it is because of you my mate is dead"

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled hearing the last part.

"DIE HALF BREED"

Inuyasha did his best to dodge his brothers' attacks but he was too powerful and worst he was consumed with blood lust.

'_I need help'_ he thought dodging Sesshomarus' poison whip. He leaped back a good 10 feet then ran in the direction of the palace.

_***At the Palace Gates***_

"You are band from these grounds Inuyasha" one of the grounds yelled as they took a fighting stance.

"Outta my way or die by Sesshomaru, your choice" he yelled jumping over them.

"What" one guard said confused.

"LOOK OUT" another guard yelled as they saw Sesshomaru come into view. They only saw that look once and every time it meant death.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Hitachi yelled after Inuyasha jumped through the window of his study.

Inuyasha turned to his friends.

"LEAVE NOW" Inuyasha demanded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK" Shippo protested.

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW" Inuyasha roared.

No one ever heard him sound so... So… Cold and angry. His eyes began to bleed red as a purple stripe came across his cheek.

Before anyone could say any thing Sesshomaru came bursting through the walls.

"To weak to fight your own battles" Sesshomaru said with his voice as cold as other.

"OUT" Hitachi growled at Kagomes friends. Now it was the angels and the two demons.

"YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT YOU VILE VERMIN" Sesshomaru snarled as his claws grew and his marks became jagged. He was transforming.

"NOW" Itachi yelled. The Angels used there powers and formed a long rope from pure energy.

Sesshomarus' beast gave out a pained howl as the rope stopped his transformation and set waves of shock through his body. Not enough to kill him but enough to tire him out.

"What happened" Souta growled at Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I was just sitting a tree then he attacked him before saying Kagome was dead"

"WHAT"


	9. Kagome

_**Announcement: I am very well aware that Souta is the youngest in the series but sometimes i like to make him the oldest so it wasn't a a mistake.**_

It's been almost an hour since the Angels stopped Sesshomaru from killing Inuyasha.

Right now they were all gathered once again in Hitachis' study. Sango and Miroku were just coming back from dropping off their children at Kaedes' along with Rin.

Sesshomaru was now starting to come to.

"Sesshomaru" a soft voice said "are you okay"

'_Kagome'_ he thought snapping his eyes open but was quickly disappointed when it was Sonyas' eyes he was looking into.

"Sesshomaru please tell us what happened" she asked gently.

His eyes began to tint red as he snarled at his brother when he remembered what happened to his mate.

"Sesshomaru calm yourself pup for these ropes will shock you if you begin to transform" Itachi warned.

Sesshomaru soon calmed but his eyes of hate pierced his brothers' heart.

"Now what did you mean Kagome is dead" Souta said.

"She was taken by Death moments before I attacked the half breed. The last thing I heard her say was that she was sorry she wasn't strong enough" he growled. He had a pretty damn good idea where she got that idea from.

"Sesshomaru calm down" Hitachi ordered "and tell us everything that happened after we left you two together."

"She wanted to be alone to think, but I remained 15 ft away just in case. After a few minutes a dark hole appeared under her and began to slowly suck her down. I screamed for her to fight but she just sat there and let it happen" by now he was laying flat on his back looking at the ceiling picturing the damn thing over again as he spoke again "by the time I got to her she was gone than that vermin recited something to me before disappearing as well"

"What did he say" Shippo asked impatiently. No way will he lose another mother especially Kagome.

_My voice will be heard you see_

_I am in your thoughts_

_I take over your dreams_

_I wonder in your very soul _

_You see me in the very corners of your heart and mind_

_I am you ruler _

_I am your God_

_I am where you scream _

_I am where you beg _

_I am ever where_

_But I am never dead_

_I AM DEATH!_

"She isn't dead" Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked.

"Just what I said, she is not dead… Kagome is the Angel of Hell, if anything she is even more powerful then she is when she is on the surface… If what you say is true that she really believes she isn't strong enough then all the hate and rage she has ever felt will consume her and Death will have his way and rule the surface" Itachi finished with a defeated sigh.

"You better hope she knows that she is strong enough. The last 3 years you did nothing but call her weak and unless. If Hell breaks loose then you better hope Death finds you first before I do" Sesshomaru promised. His voice was pure death and hate as he left the room.

"So what you're saying there is nothing we can do" Sango asked sadly.

"No… Kagomes' survival and that of the worlds depends on her… She must convince herself that she is strong enough and with the right motivation she can destroy Death for she is stronger than that" Itachi explained.

The room became quiet as everyone just sat there silently praying for their friends' welfare.

_***KAGOMES POV***_

I sat there as the ground swallowed me whole. I paid no attention to my mates' pleas to fight it. The way his voice sounded. It was filled with pain, desperation, anger, and heartache. The exact way I felt, but if me doing this means they live on then I do not regret in the least. I just wished I could have said goodbye.

Right now I was in a canoe with death as we said the river of pure fire with a dead soul rowing the way.

I looked around and there were angry souls, dark souls, sad souls, and young souls.

"This is a very big place Angel for it goes all the way around the world and back. When ruling by my side you will have to know your way around. It may take a few decades but I have no doubt you will catch on"

I paid no mind to what he said, but I nodded every now and again as if I was. I have no intentions of staying here long. As we sailed the river of fire I was glancing around to find something that may sick out. It seems one of gramps stories came in handy after all.

Before I could turn my head the canoe.

_***Normal POV***_

The two walked out of the canoe before Death signaled for the rower to leave them be.

He turned and looked into her dark soulless eyes. The sight fueled his power as he breathed it in.

"I will be back my sweet little Angel" he said running a clawed finger gently down her cheek. She remained unfazed.

"I have some _errands_ to run" he turned and signaled one of his guards to come fourth.

"This is Kanji" he was a little taller than her and built. He was a cat demon with white fur and black tips on his ears paws and tails. He had dull ice blue eyes.

"This is Kanji the Fire Cat of Hell. Do not let his size fool you. He can grow as tall as a pure blood dog demon when necessary. He will show you to your chambers" then he disappeared in a mist of black smoke.

_***Kagomes' POV***_

I followed the guard but made sure to keep this hapless faced on so I wouldn't be caught. As I followed, we passed many doors they were all the same color.

'_Well that eliminates the obvious' _I thought to myself. _'I need to find a specific door but this guys' decoration skill isn't making it easy.'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kanji stopped and motioned me into the room which I assumed is my chamber. Before I could speak he was already gone.

The room was huge but not as huge as the one at Sesshomarus' palace. My heart panged in hurt and guilt just by thinking his name but I will soon be with him.

There was a giant bed in the middle of the room with chains on all four corners to hold it up. The walls were a midnight blue with blood red designs of hell and souls on the wall but were outlined with silver.

'_Not bad' _I thought sitting on the bed. It was surprisingly soft.

I sat there and went back to my thoughts. I was trying to remember that story gramps told me when I was a kid. I blame frustrated after 20 minutes, but my body began pulsing like Inuyashas' Tetsuiga. I was mentally freaking out trying to figure out what this place is doing to me.

'_Mistress' I_ heard this soft voice in my head calling to me.

'_Come to me my Mistress'_ Okay I didn't know what was going on but my body and mind were at a disagreement as my body took to the air and flew in the very direction of the voice.

I came to a door, but it looked like all the rest. Nothing special.

"What the" I said to myself. Something beyond that door was glowing and glowing bright.

"AAAAHHHHH" I screamed like a bitch when I saw a huge dog. Just as big as Sesshomaru in his dog form. But this was worst. Right in front of me was Cerberus, The Dog of Hell chained to the wall.

He was black with red tips on his ears, paws, tail, and different red symbols on each of their foreheads. The head to the left had the symbol me and my father has, The Caduceus symbol. The one on the right had the Chaos symbol and the one the middle sported the Angel Symbol.

_***Normal POV***_

Kagome was taken back when the dog submitted to her just by sniffing her before laying on all fours.

I was cautious when I went in and in the middle of the room was this staff with pink glowing orb in the middle.

Kagome didn't think as she hurried and grabbed the staff before taking to the sky. She sensed something coming towards her and fast.

She was about to leave but heard Cerberus crying. She turned and two of the heads were looking at her pleadingly while the other was trying to cut the chain.

"Even though I'm an Angel of HELL I still feel compassion and sympathy" she muttered as she used her miko powers to blast the chains lose.

"Okay okay" she laughed while being licked to death by the dog.

"Do you know the way out of hear" she had no idea why she was talking to a dog but her mate is a dog demon so what the hell.

He gave out a happy but loud bark as they motioned for her to get on before it started running full speed.

"Sesshomaru isn't going to like this" she said laughing "but it looks like you're staying with me"

Cerberus gave another out another bark as if it was glad. For some reason she was drawn to him like he was always hers.


	10. Who Is Michi

_***POV of Death***_

After I got to the surface and inside the palace undetected I transformed back to my normal self.

I had long silver hair with black tips that stopped just above my butt and stood 5'8''. I had dark purple eyes and wore the symbol of honor.

I began walking through the palace trying to figure out where the study was. I used my senses and found the energy of the Angels and followed.

'_Good it was only them in the room'_ I thought when I sensed the others were gone.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND" my mate growled irritated.

I only smirked arrogantly before calming him with a passionate kiss. I love the way I fit just right in his arms and under his chin.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER MICHI" Sonya growled at me.

'_Geez I was only having a little fun with my granddaughter'_ I thought annoyed.

"She's fine, goodness can't I have a little fun with my granddaughter" I growled irritated.

"Fun" I turned to see Souta "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, YOU DRAGGED KAGOME INTO THE ACTUAL HELL HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND"

"My words exactly, this was not apart of the plan" Hitachi said glaring at me.

I was about to argue back but was interrupted by something I never saw coming.

"What the hell, she can't be that powerful" I said in awe under my breath as pure pink light shut from the ground.

_***Normal POV***_

Everyone came rushing out from the back of the palace where the light erupted from.

"WHAT'S GOING ON" Inuyasha yelled blocking his eyes.

The light soon died on with Kagome and Cerberus emerging from it.

"KAGOME" everyone except the Angels and Michi yelled rushing over to their friend but stopped once hearing the warning growl of the unfamiliar dog.

'_What the hell is that thing' _they all thought backing up a few feet.

"He…" she was silenced as soon as Sesshomaru crashed his lips to hers. It was a rough, demanding, passionate, fiery kiss filled with joy, longing, love, and happiness.

"H-h-hey t-t-to y-you t-to" she said completely out of breath" his eyes were happy to see his mate but furious as well.

"Never do that again mate" he growled lowly but seriously in her ear.

She looked up and gave him a small happy smile.

"I promise. I guess I couldn't take it when I thought of any of you being hurt" she said softly as she hugged his middle. He hugged tightly to him but not enough to hurt her but enough for her to stay still.

"You did well granddaughter" Michi said coming fourth.

"Who are and what do you mean" Kagome asked confused.

"Maybe this will bring up to speed" she transformed back into Death.

"TURN BACK YOU DEMANTED WOMAN" the Angels yelled after seeing Sesshomarus' eyes and Kagomes pissed off black aura.

"Kagome Sesshomaru please calm down" Sonya said.

"Just who the hell are you" Sesshomaru snarled as he hid Kagome behind him.

"I am known as many names. Some call me the Demoness of Mischief but my name Michi. Mate to Itachi and your grandmother"

'_Okay that's not the impression I was going for' _she thought with an anime sweat drop.

Kagome fainted in Sesshomarus' arms.


	11. Sesshomarus' Sweet Words

"What kind of grandmother does that to her granddaughter" Kagome said annoyed.

They were all in the dining room and Michi was re introducing herself.

"A demented one apparently" Souta, Hitachi, and Itachi mumbled.

"It was only a test my dear nothing personal" she laughed nervously "look the council knew who you were right away when you first appeared through the well when you were 15. So since I like to have fun and make things seem real they chose me to give you a test of courage, honor, and strength" she said proud of what she did.

"After hearing about you mating Sesshomaru and you getting you full powers they needed to know a few things. They needed to know that you won't be a repeat of what happened to Lord Inu Tashio" she said a little sadly. He truly was a great Lord and hell of a lot of fun to torture "You see after what happened to Inu Tashio, the council was concerned that your emotions might make Sesshomaru soft. They had to make sure you knew how to control your powers and protect yourself because in battle Sesshomaru must focus on his opponent and he cannot do that if he is constantly worrying about you, but it turns out that is not the case in this situation. You can hold your own and protect those close to you but I must say I am surprise that you were able to tame the actual Dog of Hell and wield the staff with such ease. No one has been able to that. That is the most powerful thing known to man and demon. It controls the will and existence of others. The power is so powerful it destroyed those unworthy enough to touch it"

"Wow" Kagome said looking at it. She had no idea of its power. She just took it and ran.

"Wait so you're telling me I almost got killed by Sesshomaru just so you could test Kagomes' strength" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"I said I was sorry" she said nonchalantly.

"Keh whatever" he mumbled and jumped out the window.

'_Punk ass Pre- Madonna Bastard'_ she thought to herself watching where Inuyasha once stood.

"Ah Sessh" she couldn't finish her question because Sesshomaru raced out of there with her in his arms.

Everyone just gave an all knowing smirk. Sesshomaru was desperately missing his mate and needed her close.

"Wait a minute" Hitomi said softly turning to her mate.

"Am I to understand that you knew about this" she questioned Souta.

"Yea" he shrugged.

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO ME YOU LYING BASTARD" she yelled.

Now everyone was like _'WTF'. _Hitomi was the sweetest, kindest and gentlest person they have ever met. Not once has see risen her voice at anyone.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS BECAUSE SESSHOMARU SAID KAGOME MIGHT HAVE BEEN DEAD" yelled.

If this was an anime Hitomis' eyes were on fire as she grew taller while he shrank.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS OKAY BUT DIDN'TGIVE 2 FUCKS IF I WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK OVER LOSING MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH" now he was terrified.

"I'm sorry" he yelled desperately trying to fly away from his mate but she was right on his tail.

"GET YOUR SORRY PUNK ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU SORRY" she yelled infuriated.

"Okay" Hitachi said looking out his window.

"that was scary" Sonya said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We're going to bring Rin and the twins back" Sango said.

They nodded and went on to do there own things.

_***With Kagome and Sesshomaru***_

"Do you know how worried I was? I thought I lost you forever and lost control" he said softly but Kagome could hear his voice crack.

As soon as they came in Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and put up a sound barrier.

He was half naked with only his pants on and had Kagome on his lap straddling him as he held her under his chin.

"I'm sorry love" she said softly. She looked up and cupped his cheek with her hand "I'm sorry for what I put you through put I was scared enough just thinking I might lose you so I did it myself" he knew she was sincere.

He overlapped her hand with his keeping it there.

"Nothing will keep me away from protecting what's mine Kagome" he said sternly but his voice was soft and gentle "I would give my life for you at anytime just so you could be alive and well. I love you more then life which is why I wanted to help you with this. Kagome as long as we're mated I will forever be over protective and want to help with any and every obstacle in our way"

"I'm sorry" she said softly with tears building up"

"No tears and no more words" he said softly as he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her close, now millimeter from his lips he spoke once more "I love you" then crashed his as he laid her down beneath him.

"Your punishment is that we will make love till_** I**_ tire" he commanded softly.

"Hmmm" she moaned softly after her lips met his.


	12. Families Coming Together

Kagome woke up sore as hell. When Sesshomaru gets going he doesn't stop, he keeps going, and going, and going.

He finally tired out sometime past dawn.

She woke to two things. The hot sun was shining on her face and growling.

Her eyes opened and saw a mini Cerberus on her tummy. He was a little bigger then Kilala in her kitten form.

She sat up making Cerberus roll onto her lap.

"Sesshomaru leave him alone" she said playing with Cerberus by making him stand on his hind legs as she made him dance by holding his little front paws.

"What is that thing doing here Kagome" Sesshomaru growled not liking how that thing is so close to his mate.

"He's staying with us" she said playfully talking to Cerberus making him bark in glee.

"No" Sesshomarus' tone was final.

"Please Sesshomaru" she said with big pleading eyes but it wasn't helping that she was holding the other dog so close to her face.

"No Kagome" he said sternly.

She sighed and got on her robe and led Cerberus to the door.

She had to giggle at how Cerberus gave Sesshomaru a warning growl, it was vicious in his demonic state but like this it was cute and adorable. She closed the door then turned to her mate.

"NO" he growled already knowing where this was going.

She walked up to him a kneeled between his legs.

"Please Sesshomaru" she asked seductively as she rubbed his inner thighs.

"No" he said a little less convincing this time.

"But if it wasn't for him, I never would have found my way back to you." He groaned as she took his member into her soft hands.

"Kagome" he groaned as his eyes tinted red.

"Please" she begged sound like a child.

"DAMN IT" he roared after she took his member into her mouth making him even harder.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her beneath him on the bed.

"The fucker stays but I will take you where ever, whenever and for as long as I want for the next 3 centuries and that damn thing better stay away from me" he practically demanded.

"Deal" before she could thank him she was screaming his name and begging for more as he plunged right into her.

He took her over and over again for 3 hours then went to the springs as he took her 8 times before getting cleaned up.

They walked downstairs and ate their breakfast before heading out to the gardens with everyone else.

Hitomi was with Sonya, Hitachi, Itachi, and Michi just talking. Sango was enjoying seeing her twins attack their father mercilessly as he begged for her help. Inuyasha was walking around with Rona.

Kagome was about to sit but out of now where 3 figures appeared in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed jumping into Sesshomarus' arms.

"Oh My Kami" Sesshomaru under his breath.

"What happened I heard Ka-" Inuyasha gapped at who he saw.

Right in front of everyone was the Great Dog Demon Inu Tashio, Izazyio, and Kirei _(Sesshomaru's mother)._

"Sorry for the scare dear" Kirei said softly and with kindness.

"Yes but this baka thought it would be cool to just fade in" Izazyio said annoyed.

"And it was" Inu Tashio said proudly with an arrogant smirk. He had anime sweat drop when he saw everyone gawking at them.

"Maybe we should explain" he suggested.

"Yea think" Kirei and Izazyio said irritated "first I want to say congratulations Kagome" he said before kissing her hand.

"Remove yourself from her or I will send you back to whence you came" Sesshomaru growled taking Kagome back.

"So it is true" Kirei said with a gentle smile "you mated a human, a miko turned Angel no less" she said "when we first heard that you mated with the Shikon Miko we were speechless but for some reason the Kamis' chose us to help. They wanted everything to be real and authentic, but after hearing that Michi was to test Kagome we knew something would go wrong" she then turned to Michi.

"You can't follow simple directions can you" Kirei said annoyed.

"Nope" was Michis' proud answer.

"We saw how powerful you are and how capable you are of holding your own. So we wanted to personally welcome you into our family"

"But how is that you're alive" Sesshomaru asked.

The very question made the two women's' eye twitch in annoyance as Inu Tashio was his stupid grin.

"You're father wrestled for rights to live" Izazyio answered.

"He challenged one of the Gods'." Kirei explained.

"And if he won we stay but if we lost we go back"

"Yep and I won. After all I was a God in life and Legend in Death" he said cockily. Seconds later he was shocked by lightening from the God he beat.

The two women just ignored the unconscious body and went to their pups.

"It's great seeing you again my son" Izazyio said warmly embracing Inuyasha. He quickly snapped back to reality and hugged her back. He picked her up and jumped into the tree with her in his lap as he cried silently in her hair. He really missed his mother.

"To strong and proud to give your mother hug fluffy" she said lovingly.

"Fluffy" Kagome repeated softly just in time to see Sesshomarus' cheeks stain with pink before he embraced his mother. Kagome left the 5 alone and went to sit with Hitomi and the others.

"Hey where's Souta" Kagome asked looking around. She hasn't seen him since last night.

"Oh he said he wanted to go for a little swim in one of the ponds" Hitomi answered darkly with a dark smirk.

Kagome didn't want to know what she did to his brother.

_***Deep down to the bottom of a pond***_

It seems Hitomi had a power she wanted to surprise everyone with but decided to show her mate first hand.

Deep down to the bottom was Souta chained to an anchor. It seems her power was giving someone the ability to breathe under water as well as her self.

"HITOMI IM SORRY" Souta tried to yell but it was futile. No one could hear him.

_***Back with the others***_

"Inuyasha" Inu Tashio growled "give me back my mate"

"NO" he yelled back as he an with his mother on his back "You've had her long enough now it's my turn"

"DAMN IT" he yelled "First Sesshomaru won't let me touch his mate now you take mines" he growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That sounded kinda perverted" Kagome commented watching as he chased after Inuyasha. Izazyio was just having fun and laughing.

"Oh and Kagome" Hitachi said.

"Yes"

"In honor of our family becoming one again and the mating of you and your brother there will be a ball in 2 weeks from today"

"WHAT" all the women yelled except Kirei and Izazyio.

"Why are we hearing about this now" Sonya growled.

"We forgot" Itachi said backing away from his mate.

"HOW DID YOU FORET OLD MAN" Kagome yelled.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE ANGEL OF WISDOM" Michi yelled.

Itachi gave out a nervous laugh before flying away with Hitachi next to him.


	13. Welcome to Modern Day Japan

"Okay before we jump in, the present is ruled by humans and there are no demons in that time at least none that I know off so you will have to wear a special ring that hides all of your demonic features" Kagome explained.

They were curious about the present and wanted to see for themselves and since Kagome and the girls were going to get ready for the ball coming up they decided to make it family trip.

Inu Tashio, Michi, Hitachi and Kirei nodded in understanding.

"Oh and there are a lot of different smells and noises so you may want to dull your senses a bit"

"I do not see why that thing has to come" Sesshomaru said annoyed while Cerberus cuddled up to Kagome.

"THAT'S IT THAT DAMN THING DIES" Sesshomaru roared. The dog had the audacity to cuddle into his mates' chest and lick her face.

"SESSHOMARU" Kagome yelled defending Cerberus and holding him closer so he wouldn't get hurt.

"He's only a companion for the kids so you will not harm him in any way or not only will I keep him but sex will be out of the question for a decade" she warned.

"Damn it Kagome that thing is doing this on purpose" he said glaring at Cerberus who was currently smirking amused.

Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped in.

"If that thing _accidently_ got ran over then it wouldn't be my fault" he smirked at the idea.

'_It's the Dog Of Hell it cannot be destroyed that easily'_ his beast growled irritated. Even he wasn't fond of the new dog in their mates' life.

"Filthy creature" and with that he jumped in.

Everyone was now in Sonyas' kitchen and they were explaining some of the different devices of the future.

"First things first we need to go shopping and find you guys some normal clothing for whenever we come back for visits" Sonya said. She then turned and observed Kirei and Izazyio.

"We are all about the same size" Sonya said "you could borrow some of my clothes, please follow me so we may get ready" the three women went up to Sonyas' room to get ready.

Hitomi and Souta went up as well to get ready. They had some clothes left over for when they visited.

"Okay you two are welcomed to my clothes" Itachi said walking up stairs.

"Okay daddy" Kagome said with big innocent eyes looking up at him "me and the others are going to my house and get ready we'll be back soon so we can all go out" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay daughter" he loved the feeling his daughter gave him. She looked just like an innocent little angel.

"Oh and mama will you give you guys the rings okay"

"Okay I will see you soon" he said before giving her another hug then went in the direction Itachi went.

Kagome formed a barrier over her and her friends so they were invisible. They didn't have their cars so they had to improvise. Kagome rode with Sesshomaru on his cloud. Cerberus transformed but this time he was as big as Kilala. Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo rode on Cerberus while Sango, Miroku and the twins rode on Kilala. With demonic speed they were home in a matter of 10 minutes.

They headed in and went to their personal showers to get dressed.

Kagome left Cerberus and Kilala downstairs and gave Kilala some tuna and water in her bowl and gave Cerberus one of Sesshomarus' raw steaks with some water in a bowl.

"We'll get you more love" Kagome said softly when he started to growl seeing Cerberus eat what's his.

They went up and showered together then after an hour and half they got out to get ready.

"See that's one thing Cerberus will never do with me" she said breathlessly.

"Hn" he said with an arrogant smirk as he held her naked form to his.

"Sesshomaru" she giggled as he began licking her mate mark.

"We have to get ready" she moaned.

"We will finish this later love count on it" his voice held a lot of promise.

They got dressed and soon went downstairs for a quick snack.

"Kilala" Sango called out holding a black kitty collar.

"Cerberus" Kagome called out holding a red doggy collar.

Once they had it on, they transformed into a normal dog and cat.

They got into their cars and drove off back to Sonyas'.

"Hey mama"

"Hey honey"

Sonya already explained what a vehicle was and what they're for to the others.

Sonya drove with Hitachi, and Kirei riding with her. Michi, Inu Tashio and Izazyio rode with Itachi while Souta drove his car with Hitomi. Soon everyone was situated and ready to go. They all went to the biggest mall in Japan with Kagome leading soon they reached Shikon No Tama within 20 minutes.

"Hop in Kilala" Rin said sweetly opening her purse. The mall didn't allow pets without leashes but Kilala hated it so she was small enough to fit in a purse.

"You to Cerberus" Kagome said. Cerberus decreased his size and width a little now he looked like a puppy was small enough to ride in her purse.

"Okay the girls and I are going clothes and dress shopping" Sonya said to her mate.

"The men will have to follow Souta and gramps for your tuxes" Kagome said.

She hated wearing kimonos so. She could never walk in them and no way is she embarrassing herself and family and mate so she decided to get a dress from the present day. Sango, Rin, and Hitomi decided to follow along with Kagomes' decision. Kirei, Izazyio, and Michi were curious about present day fashion and wanted to try it out as well.

They split up and went their separate ways. After about 3 hours of endless searching, the girls were finally satisfied with their decisions. They went to meet up with their meets only to come face to face with them looking annoyed and bored. It only took them about an hour to find what they wanted.

"Can we go now" Shippo groaned.

"Sure after we find something to eat on the way" Rin giggled as he glared at her.

After getting the food they ordered, everyone went to Kagomes for a few hours.

"What are we doing tomorrow Kagome" Kirei asked.

"Since the ball isn't till another week, I was thinking we could go shopping again so you guys can have a full wardrobe for whenever we come back to visit"

"That sound wonderful" Izazyio said.

"Your clothes are much more magnificent and way more comfortable" Michi said.

"Yeah the rest of the time here we're planning on showing you guys around Japan" Sonya said.

"That sounds wonderful to" Kirei said contently.

She has never felt so relaxed. With being one of the most powerful Demonesses out there, she was constantly fighting for her life so never really had any time for herself.


	14. Night of The Ball

It's been two weeks and the ball was tonight. Right now the women were at Kagomes' so they could get their dresses and their mates' tuxes.

After reaching back to Sonyas' they got into the well.

Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo rode on Cerberus and Kagome with Sesshomaru.

"You do not wish to ride with your useless pet" Sesshomaru avoiding eye contact. That damn dog has been getting in the way of his time with his mate especially at nights.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Oh would you shut up about the damn dog, it's in love with Kilala the only reason it bothers you is because you're always trying to torture it" Inuyasha was just annoyed with his brother. If he left the dog alone then it'll leave him alone but no he just has to be Alpha.

"Not a word mate" Sesshomaru warned. He hated his brother but knew he was right, though he will never admit.

"Whatever you say love" she giggled.

By the time they reached the palace was nearing sun set.

"Wow" the girls said dreamily. The servants did a hell of a job on the decorations for the ball.

"Come on I can hear the guest starting to arrive" Hitomi said.

The girl went to Kagomes' chamber while the man went with Hitachi.

After 20 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" they said all at once. One by one the men came in and stood in front of their mates.

"Whoa" was the only response the girls got. They all had the same hair style except for Kirei. She loved her hair the way it was.

Their hair was in a mid high tight ponytail with a bump on the top and little curled strands coming from the sides and glitter sprayed in their hair with matching accessories.

Sakura and Aki: pink princess dress with satin bodice, organza overlay, tea length, accented waistline and with a matching bow and silver flats and each wearing one silver bracelet and necklace.

Rin: cute short white cocktail dress with an elegant light blue bow around her slim waist.

Hitomi: full length white gown outlined with light blue with overlapping embellished straps at neckline and forms a keyhole design all the way through the center of the ruched bust line. A slim waistline, sheer layers of skirting swaying around her with an amazing sweep line.

Sango: white long elegant evening gown with beading straps in V-neckline.

Kagome: a black elegant full length evening gown with floral design and single strap with a beautiful open cut waist feature showing of her beautiful curves.

Izazyio: red halter full length backless evening gown with crossing halter strap and sparkling band around the waist.

Kirei: same as Hitomi but hers is white with silver lining

Michi: same as Sango but hers was sleeveless and outline with black and silver.

"You look beautiful" Hitachi said to Sonya.

The men were wearing the traditional black tux with white shirts.

"You look ravishing mate" Sesshomaru growled into her ear making her laugh.

"You look beautiful mom" Inuyasha said softly.

"Thank Inu and you look very handsome as well" she before giving him a hug.

"Both of my little princesses are as beautiful as ever" Miroku said holding them both "I would say something about my queen but as tempting as you look such language cannot be used around these two" he went to her ear so only she could hear "but I will take great pleasure in showing you how that outfit makes me feel" she blushed dark crimson but smiled nonetheless and took Sakura while he held Aki.

The gang left to join their guests at the ball.

"Presenting Lord Hitachi of the South and his mate Lady Sonya" the announcer presented.

"Presenting Lord Itachi of the South and his mate Lady Michi"

"Presenting Prince Souta of the South and his mate Lady Hitomi"

"Presenting Princess Kagome of the South and her mate Lord Sesshomaru of the West"

"Presenting Prince Shippo and Princess Rin of the West"

"Presenting Sir Miroku and his mate Lady Sango and their pups Princess Aki and Princess Sakura"

"Presenting Sir Kohaku"

"Presenting Prince Inuyasha of the West"

"Presenting Lady Kirei"

"Presenting Lord Inu Tashio of the West and his mate Izazyio"

The guests were speechless. They had no idea how to react. They were beyond shocked at what they were wearing. They were definitely the envy of everyone in the room but what even surprised them more were the last 3 names that were called. They all just stared stunned.

After Hitachi and the other seated themselves at the head of the table the guests followed suit. Hitachi stood and Sonya did as well by his side.

"I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight to help celebrate the reuniting of my family and the mating of my pups" he cheered "now let the ball commence"

The room filled with applause as the music began.

"Dance, Dance, Dance" Sakura and Aki cheered. They loved to dance with their family especially their father.

"You heard em" Sango giggle. The four left for the dance floor.

"May I have this dance my Lady" Sesshomaru asked bowing to his mate.

"I would be most honored my Lord" he took her to the middle of the floor wear everyone stared at them, making Kagome feel a little nervous.

"Just focus on us love do not mind anyone but us" Sesshomaru whispered. She was never the one to like being the center of attention but tonight was about her and her family and he wanted her to enjoy it.

Kagome began to relax a little and rested her head on his chest as he held her around the waist.

After dancing non stop to 10 songs they decided to sit down for a bit. Sesshomaru didn't like the stares his mate and daughter were getting, He placed Kagome in his lap and Shippo made sure to stay with Rin no matter what.

"Are you enjoying your night so far Princess" her eyes snapped opened at the familiar voice.

"Ayame" Kagome said happily giving her a hug. She knew she and Kouga mated and had 3 pups but she hasn't seen them since she last visited a week after Narakus' death.

"You look gorgeous Kagome" Ayame said looking at her up and down _(not in lesbian way)_

"Thank you, you to"

"I didn't know you were the princess of the South. I mean we heard the tale of his family having to find refuge somewhere but it never said anything about a daughter"

"That's because I wasn't born at the time and I found out about a month ago that he was my father"

"K-Kagome"

"Hello Kouga" Kagome said kindly. By now Sesshomaru was at her side.

"Y-you l-look w-wow"

"Thank you Kouga you look handsome yourself"

"I always thought you'd end up with the mutt but then again you were always way out his league" Kouga said with that same charming toothy grin.

"I thought I smelled wolf shit" they turned to see Inuyasha.

"Let me guess. You screwed up like always but this time she didn't come back huh" Kouga said cockily.

"Mind your business wolf" Inuyasha snarled lowly.

Kagome was not having this. Not at her family's' ball. Nothing will go wrong tonight.

"That's enough Kouga" Ayame warned.

"You too Inuyasha" Kagome said sternly.

"Keh whatever that damn wolf scent is giving me headache" he huffed walking away back to Rona.

"That little"

"Kouga" Ayame warned dangerously. She wanted to have good time tonight and not only that her mate will not embarrass her sister.

"I apologize for my behavior" he said bowing respectively then left with his mate.

After a few hours Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting a little bored so they slipped out unnoticed and went back to their chambers.

"Better" Sesshomaru chuckled after she removed those heels.

"They hurt like hell but it was worth it" she sighed as she tossed the shoes to the side then began to undress.

'_Tonight will be the night'_ he thought with a smirk as he undressed _'tonight will be the night impregnate her'_

"Sessh" she couldn't finish when her mate pressed his lips to hers as he laid her on the bed beneath him.

"Whenever, wherever, and for how long I want" was all he said before getting them both naked in record time.

"Oh god please don't tease me tonight" she moaned as his cock played with her clit. The sensation was unbearable.

"Do not tell your Alpha what to do mate" he growled as he continued his torture. He wanted her to beg, he wanted to hear how much she wanted him, how much she needed him.

"Beg bitch" he growled lowly in her ear.

"Please Sessh-Sesshomaru" she panted. She was ready to explode.

"Louder" he growled.

"I NEED YOU SESSHOMARU" she screamed "OH GOD YES" she screamed when he plunged ruthlessly into her.

"You love it don't you little minx. You love it when I shove my cock into you. You love how I make you feel. You love the way I make you beg and scream for more" he growled as his eyes bled red.

His only answer was a moan of pleasure.

"ANSWER ME BITCH" he growled as he slapped her thigh.

"YES SESSHOMARU" she screamed.

Pleased with her answer he sped up.

"So fucking tight" he panted. He loves the feeling of her walls closing in around him.

"Yes, oh Kami yes please I want more" she begged.

'_Mate'_ he thought amused as he heard her beg. He will never tire of hearing that voice.

"SESSHOMARU" she screamed as she wrapped her legs around him.

"KAGOME" they screamed together as they reached their climax as he filled her endlessly with his seed.

'_She looks beautiful'_ he thought looking down at his mate. Her hair was spread all over the place with as sweat dripped from her beautifully soft cream colored skin. Just sight made him hard again. The two went at it all night for hours and hours.


	15. Sextuplets

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whined "I don't feel so good"

It's been a month since the ball and they were back home in the Western palace. Lately Kagomes' been getting sick and feeling weak. She's been throwing up and eating way too much.

Sesshomaru tensed. He wasn't ready to tell her she was pregnant. He was dreading when he had to tell her how much. He may have lost control once or twice after the ball.

"You are pregnant love" he could sense her aura brighten up. She was happy she was pregnant.

"With six pups" as soon as that was said he was gone.

Kagome stood there with biggest smile on her face.

'_Wait... did he just say… DID HE SAY 6' _she thought wide eyed. Her smile soon turned into a scowl as her aura darkened.

"SESSHOMRU YOU FUCKIN BASTARD" she yelled through out the palace making everyone jump. She soon went on to find her dear mate who blessed her with 6 pups at once.

"So I take it that he finally told her" Izazyio said as the she and the others continued with their dinner.

"So it seems" Sonya said with a smirk. Sesshomaru was really fuck now. She could just picture the torture the Angel of Hell had in store for him.

"Well at least we had some quality time again like when he was younger" Kirei said softly "he was truly a great t son and a wonderful Lord" she said dramatically.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING TO MY SON" Inu Tashio yelled frantically after hearing Sesshomarus' pleas for forgiveness. Seconds later Kagome came slowly flying in with an innocent smile on her face.

"Daughter" Hitachi said sternly.

"Daddy" Kagome said cheerfully flying in for the biggest hug ever.

He could never be mad with Kagome especially like this. She was just too much of a sweet heart.

"Kagome" Kohaku asked. It got to quiet "what happened to Sesshomaru"

"Oh he and Cerberus are just playing a fun game of fetch" Kagome said leaving with a dark evil laugh behind as she slowly disappeared into the dark hall.

"What do you think she meant by that" Kirei said worrying for her sons' health. She knew there was more to Kagomes' words.

They all ran out to the gardens and almost fainted at what they saw. It was Sesshomaru running for his life from a very playful Cerberus but that's not what amazed them. The fact Sesshomaru was in the shape of a dog bone and squeaked with every movement he made.

"Oh my Kami" Michi said wide eyed "That's my granddaughter" she said proudly laughing so hard she fell over.

Inuyasha on the other hand burst out laughing and fell onto his back holding his stomach.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl and yell but it came out as a squeak only making his family laugh harder and Cerberus happier.

After about another hour or so Inu Tashio, Souta, Hitachi and Itachi went to help Sesshomaru. The spell wore off after 3 more hours.

Sesshomaru made a vow to himself to never lose control in bed again. Totally afraid what she'll do next time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It turns out that instead of the normal 6 for demon pregnancy she was due in 3 months mainly do to her miko and Angel powers.

She was due any day now. She refused to leave her chambers till these pups were out. It was the worst 3 months ever. She was huge and could barely walk. She knew people were trying to keep in their laughter. It was humiliating. She couldn't see her feet. She couldn't walk and she was always eating. One day she even heard Inuyasha chuckle because she waddled to fast and fell on her butt. Even her brother made jokes. She knew he was only kidding but it still hurt. She mostly spent her time locked in some other chamber on the other side of the palace crying.

Sesshomaru was not taking this well about his mate. He almost killed Inuyasha for making her cry and Hitomi punished Souta good for making fun of her. He rarely saw her because she thought he would be disgusted.

"Kagome please open the door" Sesshomaru said softly.

"No" he could smell the salt water and he hated it. She was the most beautiful women he has ever met and now she is gorgeous because she is carrying his pups.

"Kagome open the door love please, no one else is with me" he tried to reassure her.

"You wont laugh if I open the door would you" she sobbed.

"Why would I laugh because you are carrying my pups love" he asked softly knowing she heard. Soon everything fell silent then he heard her coming to the door.

"As beautiful as ever" he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I've been so unbearable lately it's just these stupid mood swings and hormones" she sobbed in his chest. She gets angry when people try to tell her it was just a little weight and I'll slide right off. She cries when she thinks people are staring at her. She even threw Jaken to Cerberus because he asked if she was hungry.

"It is okay love it is to be expected. You have nothing to apologize for" he said soothing her.

"I-Ow" she whimpered going to her knees.

"Kagome what's wrong" Sesshomaru asked sounding alarmed.

"They're coming" was all she said before tears started to come.

Sesshomaru quickly but carefully picked her up bridal style and raced to the birthing room on the other side of the palace.

"It is time priestess" Sesshomaru said racing into the room and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Aye so it seems, please go get Lady Sango, a rag, and a bucket filled with cold water" Kaede said.

Sesshomaru was back in 2 minutes flat with everything the elder priestess requested.

"Sesshomaru please stay" Kagome pleaded through her red teary puffy eyes.

It killed him to say he couldn't for it wasn't proper in his time.

"I am sorry love but I cannot but I will be right on the other side of that door" he tried to soothe her but she just kept crying harder.

"PLEASE COME BACK SESSHOMARU PLEASE I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE" she begged through her sobs after seeing Sango close the door behind him. Sesshomaru was about to say fuck it and go back but his father, Hitachi, and Itachi pulled him out.

"It will be fine pup" Inu Tashio tried to comfort him.

That was the one time he didn't like hearing his Kagome beg. She shouldn't have to beg her mate to be by her side.

Sesshomaru was getting anxious. It's been hours and all he heard were his mates' cries for him. He felt like shit because she needed him but he couldn't do anything about it and the fact that he did this to her.

Soon almost 2 days have past and by now Sesshomaru was tied down with the same rope from last time.

"MATE" his beast growled trying to get free.

"I don't know how long this will last" Sonya panicked. Sesshomaru was way more determined to be with Kagome then he was when he tried killing Inuyasha.

After another hour the door opened with Sango holding one of the pups.

"You may" Sesshomaru was already with his mate "enter now" she finished.

Kagome was holding 2 and so was Kaede. Sango put the pup in one of the cribs Sonya bought from the present.

"Here you are my Lord" Kaede handed over the two pups to Sesshomaru before her and Sango left to give them some privacy.

"They are beautiful aren't they" Kagome said tiredly but still had that happy smile on her face.

"They are" he sat next her and kissed her forehead "and so are you"

"What do we name them" she asked looking at the sleeping bundles in her arms.

"I will name 3 and you name 3" he suggested. She agreed.

Sesshomaru looked down in his arms at his two boys.

"Kurono Ouji Tashio and Akuma Tashio" he said.

"That sounds perfect" Kagome said softly.

He got up and put the two in their individual cribs and Sesshomaru walked over and picked up his little girl.

"She will be Hime Tashio" he said proudly.

"Daddy's little princess" Kagome laughed softly then looked down at the bundles in her arms.

"Tsuki Tashio and Tenshi Tashio" she said lovingly. Sesshomaru came and picked them up to put them in their crib then brought over their last pup. It was a boy.

"Hmmm" Kagome said thinking "I like Maru"

"Maru Tashio it is" he picked him up and put him into his crib.

"I will go and inform the others of the good news and come back love" she nodded and began to close her eyes.

After 5 minutes Sesshomaru was back in the room. He went to his pups to make sure everything was okay. After seeing that were still asleep and well he went to his mate.

He got in next to her and carefully not to wake her, he brought her closer.

He couldn't be more proud of his strong little mate.


	16. The End

It's been 5 years since the birthing of his pups. Sesshomaru was a proud father and loves his pups with everything but they truly are demon pups.

Kurono was the eldest and looked exactly like his father. Even their personalities were identical. The only ones he really talks to are his parents and siblings. Other then that his responses were _'Hn'_ or a growl.

Tenshi was the second oldest. She looked just like her mother and had her carefree and perky attitude. It could get annoying at times but they all still loved her none the less.

Akuma was next. He had his fathers' hair but emerald green eyes. He had the crescent moon on his forehead but instead of magenta he a red stripes on his cheeks and black wings. He was the mamas' boy of the liter. He was always by her side and always wanted to help her around the palace.

Maru was the fourth. He was sneaky and always getting into mischief. He had black hair but silver tips and golden eyes. He had the Caduceus mark like his mother but the magenta stripes like his father but his mother wings.

Tsuki had silver hair but with red tips and blue eyes and silver wings. She was more of the shy one. She never felt comfortable with big crowds and people she didn't know. She would always stay close to her brother Kurono. He was very much protective of his sisters' and dared anyone to harass them.

Hime was the baby of the bunch. She was daddys' little girl. She stayed close to him and ran to him if anything was wrong. In other words she would inflate his ego so she could get what she wanted. She had silver hair and black tips and green eyes. She had her fathers' stripes but both of their markings. She had a crescent moon with the Caduceus symbol in it.

Inuyasha mated Rona a few months after Kagomes pups were born and had 3 of their own. Yuki, Kanji, and Aiko.

Shippo and Rin mated 2 years ago on her 16th birthday and were expecting their first child in 2 more months.

Kohaku mated with a siren demoness named Izumi. She was beautiful. She had beautiful sparkling blue eyes and long light blue hair. She was very kind but very mischievous. She fitted in well with the other girls. They too were expecting in a few moths.

Aki and Sakura are now 6 and just as sweet as ever. They always remained close to Sango because she was due any day. Sango sometimes have to force them to leave her so they could have some fun.

Inu Tashio and Izazyio always wanted more pups so now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a little sister who just turned 3. Sesshomaru wasn't as cold as he was when Inuyasha was born so he treated her like family. Inuyasha cared deeply for his sister and was happy when he heard his mother was pregnant.

Kirei was still a little heartbroken at the news that Izazyio was pregnant but didn't show it. She truly loved Inu Tashio and was heart broken that he chose Izazyio over her all those centuries ago but she was glad they had a child but couldn't stay around. Sesshomaru knew what was really going on but couldn't blame his mother for leaving but she came back mated and happier then ever a year later after his pups fourth birthday. She mated the Lord of the North and was now expecting twins.

Itachi and Michi talked about having pups long ago but after hearing about the war they had to postpone but now they had all the time in the world in she was due next month.

When Kagome was told she was finally going to be a big sister she was excited and anxious.

Hitomi and Souta had 2 pups, Kyo and Akahana who just turned two.


End file.
